


Love,Like Disease

by AshleyWestchester



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyWestchester/pseuds/AshleyWestchester
Summary: 在疫情爆发后的第七天，Erik执行完了他的秘密任务，然后被告知他的丈夫正被困在疫区，生死不明。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 23





	Love,Like Disease

**Author's Note:**

> 鹦鹉热AU，陆军少将万x病毒学家查  
> 有相当不建议模仿的对待医护人员的错误示范。

*  
Erik裹挟着一身风尘仆仆的戾气与冲进位于华盛顿特区的陆军司令办公室时手里拿着他的枪，保险栓还维持着打开的状态，如果换做别人大概在走进这栋楼的第一秒就被几十柄冲锋枪口顶在脑门上寸步难行了，但鉴于那两颗美利坚合众国授予的银星还在他衣领两侧闪耀，而这里职位最高的人也不过是个校官，也没人敢真正敢让刚执行完军事任务的少将挨上几颗枪子儿。他们只得警惕地端着枪戒备着他，并且眼睁睁地看着他冲进了司令办公室。

当他冲进Sebastian·Shaw的办公室时那个见鬼的男人还在打电话，看见他抄着一把上了膛的伯莱塔破门而入也见怪不怪，依旧维持了他那个虚伪的谈判式笑容和电话那头的人聊着关于军火和账户之类的话题，直到Erik忍无可忍替他摁掉了电话。

“这很没礼貌，Erik，”Shaw这才终于皱着眉看向了他，用在军队里训斥不听话的士兵的那种眼神，“那是Stryker议员——你知道我们下个季度的预算还要仰仗他对吧？”

“我才不在乎什么见鬼的Stryker，”Erik道，啪得一声把他的枪拍在了桌上，“我只在乎我的丈夫在哪儿。”

现在Shaw的神情又变了，像是在对一个屡教不改的顽童说话那样露出了头痛又遗憾的神色。他耐着性子强调道:“你必须知道，我真的很抱歉，Erik，但你的丈夫现在是在为国家效力，就像你一样——”

“我刚刚为这个国家渺无音讯地埋伏了三个月，杀了不止一个人，所以别跟我提什么国家荣誉之类的鬼话!”身为少将的男人对着自己的上司咆哮起来，“而当我回来时，我想听到的绝不是我的丈夫在疫区前线生死未卜!”

“你的丈夫是这个国家的病毒学家中最好的，”陆军司令道，就像他下令用燃烧弹轰平一座小镇时一样冷血无情，“他的国家需要他在那儿。我们从未见过这样的病毒，来源于热带鹦鹉热，但比那传播速度和发病率远远高了不止一点——”

“然后你们现在要炸了那个地方。”Erik说出这句话时感到不止一点的可笑，“你们感谢他所做出的贡献，然后准备满怀敬意地送他去死。”

Shaw摆了摆手，像驱赶一只蚊虫那样显出不耐烦的神色来:“你离国了三个月，Erik，你并不清楚新型禽鸟热在以什么速度发展。病毒在变异，那座见鬼的小镇上已经有超过三千人感染了它，其中超过一半的人已经死了，而那座镇离旧金山不到十英里!十英里!你指望我们能怎么做？”

“我听说哥伦比亚大学实验室已经有了初版血清样本，”Erik盯着他的上司，“而你们试都不愿意试一下。”

“McCoy？”Shaw嗤笑了一声，“在我看来他只是想拯救他深陷疫区的导师而孤注一掷罢了，你知道一种疫苗从动物实验到人体实验需要多久吗？从人体实验到正式生产又需要多久？我们没有时间了，Erik，每一分每一秒都有美国民众死去，我们冒不起这个险。”

“所以你是说你比起疫苗更希望送燃烧弹去疫区。”

“我是说国会已经做出了决定。你无权插手，Lehnsherr少将。”

Shaw的眯起眼眸，带着警告的神色注视着面前之人。Erik定定地看着他，现在他不再大吼大叫了，但他安静下来之后反而使气氛更加紧绷，就像燃烧到了极点的火焰那样呈现出一种危险的安定来。他抓起了了搁在桌上的伯莱塔插回后腰。

“很好，那我会亲自去纽约护送疫苗去疫区。”

“这是叛国罪，Erik·Lehnsherr。”

“说得没错，”Erik俯下身来凑到他的上司耳畔，用冰冷的语气将每个字确凿无疑地送进陆军司令的耳朵，“而如果我的丈夫出了事，你最好确定你的燃烧弹能把我一起炸死，长官。”

他加重最后那两个字的方式像食肉动物砰然合上前颚为猎物开膛破肚的犬齿，然后Erik转过了身，头也不回地离开了办公室。

他现在只需要一部快到见鬼的直升机。

*  
“我们还有多久才能到那里？”

Erik几乎是从哥伦比亚大学的实验室里劫持着Hank·McCoy上了直升机，校方被黑压压的武装人员和军用直升机完全吓坏了，要不是McCoy及时认出了他是Charles的丈夫，这事可能还要再麻烦些。但现在他们刚从曼哈顿起飞不到一刻钟，Erik已经开始焦躁不安了，他看表的频率马上就要超过一分钟三次了，但这显然也不能让时间变慢或者他们飞得更快。

“呃，从纽约到旧金山的直线距离是两千九百零五英里，”McCoy推了下眼镜谨慎地道，他紧张地抓着栏杆，白色大褂被灌进来的风吹得猎猎飞舞，“按军用直升机的速度来算，我们最少也需要飞……呃，十三个小时。”这还不算加油和休息的时间。医学博士偷瞄了对面少将的神情一眼，明智地把这句话咽了回去 

Erik从来没喜欢过他这幅唯唯诺诺的书呆子样，要不是他现在是Charles唯一的救命稻草的话他没准会把他从直升机上扔下去，现在就因为这个回答他决定更不喜欢他一点。他翻出了手机——花了不少时间，鉴于他的任务性质他并不是经常能用的上它，然后挫败地发现Charles的号码依旧提示不在服务区。

“为什么我联系不上他？”

“疫情发生后不到一周军方就封锁了小镇，”McCoy回答到，“他们同时也切断了小镇的局域网和通讯手段——你知道的，不想让消息流出，恐慌情绪散播之类的，军方惯用手段。”

他刚说完这话就想起对面的人是个陆军少将，赶紧噤声。但Erik仿佛完全没把心思放在这上面，只是紧紧皱着眉声音沙哑地喃喃自语，颠三倒四地重复那么几句话，连自己也不知道自己在说什么:“……他不应该在那儿的。他应该好好地在家里等我回来，他答应过我的。”

恕我直言先生，您走了三个月，而您的丈夫是个病毒学家，他不可能一边看着节节攀升的死亡人数一边在家里泡着茶等你回来再做决定——医学博士的脑子及时地管住了嘴，把罕见的刻薄话语咽了下去。现在他导师的丈夫最不需要的就是刺激了(况且Charles要是好好的为这个也绝不会放过他，那男人在对Erik·Lehnsherr反唇相讥这方面享有专利权)。想到这里McCoy看起来又想起了他生死未卜的导师，不由得叹了口气，最终只是道:“他是自愿去的，先生。”

当然了，Charles·Xavier，永远的人道主义者和慈善家，连他妈的红十字都该找他当代言人。Erik苦涩又讽刺地想，那些基督教堂就该把十字架上那位钉了数千年的老人家放下来然后把他钉上去。

他按着军服外套胸口靠近心脏的位置，他知道那里有着一个隐藏的内袋，他的婚戒就被安置在那里，他隔着厚实地军服布料用力时能清晰地感觉到那一小块儿银环硌着他肋骨的触感。他的左手无名指是空的，因为他特殊的职位和身份携带它并不是很方便。他曾经尝试过用链子穿着戒指和军队的铭牌挂在脖子上，但事实证明他太容易搞丢它们了，所以最后Charles为他在军服的内侧专门缝了这么个狭窄又私密的衣袋来存放戒指。Erik现在还能记得他那个从小在一屋子佣人的包围中长大的学术专家丈夫是怎么皱着眉看着歪斜的针脚咂舌的——但他最终解决了这个，就像他总能解决其他任何问题一样，并且以斑斑驳驳的十指与针孔为代价。我妹妹会以为我去吸毒了的，Erik还记得他撇着唇朝他开玩笑的样子，他举着手展示给他看自己指尖的细小伤痕。

而这一切很可能会永远仅仅停留在他的回忆中的想法让他战栗发冷。子弹没能让他后退，战火也没能让他畏缩，但在这个小小的可能性前，无坚不摧的Erik·Lehnsherr被击败了。他需要亲眼去确认。他需要看见他的丈夫安好，在他身边。

Erik从腰间抽出弹簧刀，刀刃弹出鞘的声音惊动了Hank,神经敏感的医学博士望了过来，但Erik没有管他，只是划开了缝补痕迹严重的内袋。戒指掉落出来被他接住，他端详了那枚小小的银环一圈，最终把它戴回了左手无名指上。

如果McCoy对此有异议的话，他并没有表现出来。Erik也并不在乎他怎么看。他现在需要它在那儿，仅此而已。

他就这样摩挲着那枚戒指，靠着运输疫苗的物资箱与它的发明者相顾无言，最终在直升机驶入夜色时终于没有抵抗住昏昏袭来的困意，怀着疲惫与沉默于巨大的轰鸣声下沉沉睡去。

*  
他们是在凌晨时分抵达小镇的。多年从军练就的警觉让Erik在合适的时机醒了过来，刚好能自上而下看见小镇的轮廓线。军队大部分已经撤离，显然是为了给即将来袭的燃烧弹腾位置，但从另一个方面来说，这同样让他们更容易能溜进被封锁的小镇。

他们最终降落在镇中心一片空旷的路口，下降时的气流把两侧的植物刮成了一波波绿浪。Erik粗暴地摇醒了睡得迷迷糊糊的医学博士，如果不是McCoy足够识相地醒来了他一点也不介意用几个巴掌把他唤醒。然后他就那么从舱门边上跳了下去，甚至在直升机真正停稳降落之前。

“我可能还需要一点时间做最后调整和检测!”他听见McCoy费劲地拖着箱子在他身后隔着气流和噪音朝他喊，“你去哪儿？!”

“我丈夫那儿!”Erik回吼道，头也没回地朝镇上的医院跑。“给我见鬼地利索收拾好你那疫苗然后就赶紧滚过来!”

McCoy似乎还在他背后喊了些什么，但Erik已经不关心了。等疫苗最终完成后他会送到他手上的，这就够了，他现在只需要看见Charles。

他只来得及扣上最简单的口罩就冲进了医院正门。现在这个点大部分人都还没清醒，或者干脆没睡，整个大厅透着一股子听天由命的浑噩和死气沉沉，偶尔有几个打着吊瓶的人迟钝地看着心急火燎的Erik。陆军少将没有顾得上他们，他直接冲到了前台，隔着亮黄色的防疫服每个人都像是裹在巨大的茧里，他分不清谁是医生谁是护士也懒得去分辨，直接揪住一个离他最近的亮黄色身影问:“Charles·Xavier在哪里？”

隔着护目镜Erik看见那双因失眠而布满血丝的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，仿佛在消化他所说的话:“谁？”

“Charles·Xavier，”Erik用上了他此生最大的耐心，一个字一个字地吐词清晰地重复了一遍，“那个病毒学家。他在哪儿？”

现在那个医护人员终于反应过来了。“啊，你说Xavier博士，”他道，“我们的地方不够用了，所以只能把实验室借给他隔离了，谢天谢地他只是出现了些早期症状，还用不上呼吸机——”

有那么一瞬间Erik觉得自己耳鸣了，就像他忽然之间回到了阿富汗战场的中心，酷烈的日光烤得他眩晕脱水，一枚手雷在他身边不到五米的地方炸开，伴随着高高飞溅开的尘土和鼓噪作痛的耳膜，让他的每一滴血液都凝固着沸腾。他觉得自己身上有什么地方在流血，但他无法去关注那些，很长一段时间里他只能看着面前的人裹在口罩后的嘴唇蠕动翕合，仿佛在说些什么，但他一个字也听不清。

“带我去见他。”

他最终仅仅能发出这么几个沙哑而支离破碎的音节。他不知道是他的神情还是语气造成的影响，但他对面原本还在滔滔不绝的人霎时闭上了嘴，安静地把他领到了位于医院三楼的实验室。

然后他看见了Charles。他的Charles，就在实验室透明的落地窗玻璃之后。

Charles一开始并没有注意到他。他正专注地看着显微镜，一只手撑着额头。他看上去很糟，脸色苍白，发丝凌乱地散落在额前，被汗水黏成一缕缕贴在逐渐失去血色的皮肤上，明眼人都看得出他在发热。他裹在宽松的白大褂里，蜷缩在椅子上，看起来疲惫又倦怠，仿佛许多天都没有睡过一个好觉了。Erik注意到实验室的玻璃门上被贴了封条——内有感染者，慎入——即使知道这只是必要举措但这仍旧让他愤怒地想要撕碎些什么东西。他想要粉碎眼前那道面目可憎的透明壁垒，用椅子或者用他的伯莱塔，他不在乎。

他用几乎说得上是粗暴的力度拍了拍玻璃。Charles就像听到响动竖起耳朵的小动物那样转过头来，在意识到玻璃对面的人是他之后脸上的神情空白了一瞬——那是混杂了愧疚的震惊吗？抑或是一种释然？Erik一时半会儿分辨不出，但Charles跳下了高脚椅朝他跑来的动作倒看不出几分病患的样子。这让他感到了少许欣慰。

Charles在离玻璃还一步之遥的时候放缓了脚步，停了下来，他们最终隔着一面薄薄的玻璃相顾无言。Erik现在能更仔细地看清他的丈夫了，但那些细节让他的心脏揪紧到了疼痛的地步:Charles瘦了，毫无疑问的，他原本那件就算得上宽松的老旧羊毛衫现在只能松垮地挂在他的肩上，露出里面的衬衫领子。他的嘴唇发白，因高烧而干燥龟裂，眼睛底下有深深的两圈乌青，只有那神情依旧鲜活到让人羡慕。

“啊，Erik，”他像是在讨论晚餐菜单那样道，仿佛被砂纸打磨过一样的音色也没能抹去他轻快的语调，“你来了。”

“我来了。”Erik紧紧盯着他，仿佛放松一刻他就会在他眼前消失，“这就是你全部对我想说的了吗，Charles·Xavier？”

他叫他的全名，这一般意味着他真的很生气。Charles意识到了这一点，那点轻盈的笑意淡去了，化作了一点苦涩的叹息。“我不知道该说什么，”他最终承认道，“我没想过会在这里见到你。”

这句话基本就足以点燃Erik全部的怒火了。他狠狠地锤了一下玻璃，那面脆弱的东西为此震颤了一下，换来几名病患咳嗽间隙递来的惊恐眼神:“你没想过？你没想过我会为了你冲进这里来，还是想着干脆先去见了该死的上帝再来见我？”

“我的原计划里没有这个，”Charles看起来像是被他吓住了，他咬着下唇没看他，眼神游离在实验器材上，“我原本想着我们会在我搞定了这一切之后讨论这件事，有茶和意大利面做晚餐，没人需要对谁大吼大叫——”

“我会的，如果我的丈夫需要去一个危险的地方并且都不打算告诉我一声。”

现在Charles安静下来了。

“你一直都是那么做的。”

“什么？”

“这不是报复或者抱怨，Erik，但我想说你似乎一直忽略了一件事。你一直都是那么对我的:不告诉我什么时候出去，不告诉我去哪儿，不告诉我什么时候回来，不告诉我你会活着回来还是被人盖着国旗送回来——不，别用那套国家机密的鬼话来告诉我，我听得够多了——我没有告诉你，只是因为我联系不上你，仅此而已。而即使我告诉了你，在这件事上你也无法更改我的决定，你了解我，Erik。”

是的，他了解他。Erik看着眼前的人，仿佛在结婚了五年后他再一次地看见了他，看见了当初那个与他坠入爱河的男人。他不仅是他的丈夫，也是这个国家最为优秀的人之一，他同样有需要为之战斗的信仰，正如他的一样。

“不是只有你一个人在战斗，Erik。”Charles将额头靠上玻璃，将手指隔着冰凉的一层壁垒贴伏上他的手指，让彼此的指腹相抵，那两枚小小的银环几乎像是穿透障碍碰撞在了一起，“也不是只有你会害怕失去什么。”

“你出任务的前几天我经常会整夜整夜的失眠，想着你现在不知道在哪里做些什么——阿富汗？或者伊拉克？为了这个国家把一颗子弹送进恐怖分子的头颅？我不知道，Erik，”Charles缓慢地吐出一口气，让白雾氤氲在玻璃表面，“我一无所知。我不知道你会不会被人同样回敬一颗子弹送回来，或者在被抓住而在网络上像那些人质那样被公开处刑，更有可能你会就此失踪，两三年渺无音讯而我们的国家对此守口如瓶，然后我就会永远地失去你——你从来不知道这个念头会让我多恐慌。”

他的确不知道。Erik所知道的只有Charles在他出行前略显担忧的神情，细致的替他打包好的行李和一个临别吻，以及在他回来后热切的拥抱和稍为急躁的性爱。他能记得Charles的手是怎么环绕着他，抚摸过他身上的每一道伤痕，小心翼翼又带着无限珍重，仿佛他是什么重要的宝藏，那让他每次都在产生酸涩的感觉时忍不住把自己嵌得更深更重。自从幼年后Erik就没再被人这样对待过，在军队里他们是士兵，是消耗品，是可替换的螺丝钉，没人会去慎重对待一颗螺丝钉。Erik靠着他自己爬到了一个无法再被人轻视的地位，他从可替换的螺丝钉变成了珍贵的利刃，沾着血而闪闪发光，但Charles永远是他的鞘与归所，是他每次都能从地狱深处活着回来的唯一理由。

Erik用了些时间才发现与他近在咫尺的人哭了。Charles哭得很安静，乱糟糟的棕发抵着玻璃，头微微垂着，然后泪水就落了下来，留下些水痕作为唯一凭证。“已经够了，”他告诉他，轻咳起来，“无论好坏，在最后能见你一面已经值了。这里很多人发病太快，连最近的家人都赶不过来。”

“别说傻话。”Erik警告道，手指攥得死紧，“McCoy已经带了疫苗过来，他马上就到了，你会好起来的。”

Charles像是没有听见他在说些什么。他偏着头，仿佛在思考些什么。“一开始是非洲的鹦鹉感染上了传统的鹦鹉热，”他道，过了点时间Erik才意识到他在和他说这场禽鸟热，“然后他们把病毒传染给了一只漂亮的长尾辉椋鸟——我猜有很多人恨她，但只要见过她你就知道她的确是只见鬼漂亮的小东西。我猜这也是为什么会有游客千里迢迢地将她从奥卡万戈三角洲偷渡来美国。然后她几经易手，病毒交叉感染发生了变异，砰，然后就是大爆发。”

Erik不是很明白他在说什么。病毒和基因是Charles的领域，不是他的，但他现在所能为他丈夫所做的最好的事情就是听着。

“她现在还在后面的笼子里活蹦乱跳呢，”Charles接着道，又咳了两声断续地道，“我抽了她的血做了份最简易的抗体样本给Hank送去了，希望那有用，但我不知道来不来得及。疫病就像风暴，刮过去的时候又快又猛，并且我们都知道那些地方永远不会恢复如初了。”

“听我说，你做的很好，McCoy已经在这里了，他马上就能拿疫苗来，你会好起来的。”Erik看着他无力地贴伏着玻璃的被汗浸湿的前额，巨大的恐慌感摄住了他的心脏让他开始手足无措起来。看在上帝的份上他签过不下十份国际性的军事协议，最近的一颗子弹距离他的心脏隔膜不超过五厘米，甚至有幸摸过一次核武器的按钮，但只有这次他像个连上膛都不会的新兵第一次摸到枪那样彻底慌了神:“和我说话，Charles，看着我，别睡过去——我知道你很累，但别睡过去，和我在一起，拜托。”

Charles有气无力地笑起来，如同听到他的本科生说了什么愚蠢的理论:“傻瓜，我还没病到那份上，不会一闭眼就停止呼吸猝死在里面。”

Erik看他的表情像是他刚刚说了这个世界上最恶毒的诅咒。他的丈夫，Charles一边咳嗽一边伤感地想，真是这个世上最坚硬又最脆弱的男人。他大部分时候无坚不摧，但偶尔又幼稚得像个被抢了玩具的孩子——上帝啊，他要是没有他该怎么办。

“你知道人们怎么谈论爱情吗，Erik？”Charles扯了扯唇角，惊异于他此刻尚还能保留下的那半分幽默感，“就像他们常说的:爱情就像一场重感冒，等烧退了就好。”

他说完这句话就开始剧烈地咳嗽，等他放下捂着嘴的手的时候才发现掌心有点些微的红色。玻璃另一端的人也看见了，几乎是在第一眼Erik就疯了，隔着玻璃就想冲过来握住他的手，在被玻璃狠狠撞了一下反应过来之后直接要去撕封条开门，医生护士都吓坏了跑过来拦他，最后还是Charles朝玻璃上丢了只空试管才把他的注意力吸引回来。

“有点少将的样子，Erik。”

Erik残留的一线理性在他脑海深处咆哮着，如果说现在有谁能让他们两个像魔法般地安全无虞地离开这个鬼地方，他愿意把所有的荣誉和军衔拱手相让。去他的少将吧，他只想触碰到他的丈夫罢了。他挣脱开抓着他双臂的人半跪到坐在玻璃另一侧地板上的人面前，语无伦次:“我已经病入膏肓了，Charles，从遇到你的第一天开始我就被他妈的爱情烧昏头了，你是我唯一的解药——别抛下我一个人，别离开我，求你。”

Charles没有说话，只是闭着眼微微偏过头，在玻璃上印下了一个干燥的吻。Erik觉得自己的心快碎了，他所能做的只有站起身来用尽全身力气朝走廊里怒吼:“有谁知道该死的McCoy和他的疫苗在哪儿？”

所有人都被他吓住了，身着防护服的人面面相觑，没人知道那位McCoy博士在哪儿。几名护士跑去找他，而Erik则在万众瞩目的寂静中摘下了口罩扔到了地上。

“让禽鸟热见鬼去吧，”他道，“顺便告诉McCoy，如果他来的再迟一点，他就能看到我有幸成为这家医院军衔最高的死者了。”

*  
Hank最终还是及时赶来了，就像人们常说的另一句话，疫苗可能会迟到，但永远不会缺席——不是这么说的？好吧，那也无所谓，Charles坐在实验室唯一一把真皮座椅上看着他的博士生给他的丈夫小心翼翼地打疫苗这么想。针管刺入皮肤时Charles都不自觉地皱了下眉，但他的丈夫就像是要挑战人体极限那样持之以恒地用令人背后发毛的眼神盯着给他打针的人。Hank手一哆嗦，针管抽出来的时候多带出几滴血，但Erik显然并不怎么关心手臂划伤，只是粗暴地随便撕了块棉球下来压住伤口然后继续瞪着Hank。

“你迟到了。”

“呃，严格意义上来说我们并没有约定时间，所以——”Hank正打算出于科学依据据理力争一把就在Erik的眼神下噤了声，“——好吧，我迟到了，我对此相当、相当抱歉。”

“你做的够好了，Hank，”Charles走过来接手了Erik粗糙的按棉球手法，一边细致地用不轻不重的力度将创口按住一边用眼神宽慰着他的博士生，“别理Erik，他只是想找人发脾气。”

“我们差点全部死在这儿，就因为你上辈子是只蜗牛。”

Erik就像是没进入他们的对话频道那样继续盯着Hank用与其说是指责不如说是自言自语的语调道。Charles知道他只是还沉浸在后怕的应激情绪中没缓过来。Erik自己上辈子可能是只刺猬，Charles想，无论受到什么惊吓第一反应都是把周围所有活着的生物扎个透心凉。他叹了口气，朝Hank使了个眼色。一贯迟钝的医学博士这回过于迅速地领会了他的意思，悄没声息地快速撤离到Erik的怒火波及范围之外，把暴躁的少将留给他的丈夫应付。

“你的确知道没有他我们本来也都会死，对吧？”Charles看着血差不多不流了，把棉球丢进垃圾桶，用酒精把创口周围干涸的血渍擦掉，“你该对Hank心怀感激，Erik。”

Erik冷哼一声，低着头看Charles在自己手臂上捣鼓:“你真的没事了？”

“症状已经开始消退了，疫苗效果很好，”Charles挽起袖子给他看自己皮肤上逐渐淡去的红斑，一边半开玩笑地对他伸了点舌头，“要测口腔温度证实下吗，Lehnsherr少将？”

结果Erik还真就毫不犹豫地凑过来了，Charles不得不自己食言推开他，无奈地看着他皱成一团的眉头:“这里前一个小时还是疫区，谁知道空气里还有没有飘着什么变异病毒，你倒是心大。”

“我刚刚在消毒水里泡了快半小时，现在唯一能杀死我的只有得不到我丈夫一个吻的事实。”Erik再度靠过去，眼看着Charles又要避开他，他不得不祭出杀手锏，“求你。”

他语调里那点摇摇欲坠仿佛要濒临破碎的东西让Charles迅速地屈服了，他听得出Erik现在是真的需要这个，于是也就顺从地分开唇接纳了他的入侵，极为顺手地将双手环绕到他丈夫的后颈上去。Erik吻得很用力，不带什么欲望，仿佛只是想确认他还好好的在那儿，没有被疾病或者别的什么带到他看不见摸不着的地方去。Charles也纵容他在自己口腔里胡来，手指摩挲着他衣领内侧的皮肤，在摸到一道不熟悉的伤痕时顿了顿，从交缠的舌尖模糊地溢出一句问句。

“新伤？”

Erik全身心地投入在吻他的行动中，回答的时候也含糊不清，只是小声咕哝:“你不在的时候伤的。”

仅仅这一句话就足够让Charles感到心脏酸涩地软化成黏糊糊的一团是什么样的感觉了。他用力地回吻回去，三个月的分离让他的动作也生涩起来，足以让Raven嘲笑他那个一晚上席卷全牛津的酒吧的人去哪儿了，好在现在没人注意这些细枝末节。

他们那仿佛要持续到下一个宇宙大爆炸的吻最终是被一阵扑棱声打断的。Erik恶狠狠地望过去，发现是一只被锁在透明笼子里的蓝鸟，不知为什么在里面上蹿下跳。他还没来得及细想为什么实验室里会有鸟Charles就从他身上滑了下去，一边翻箱倒柜一边向他匆忙解释:“一直没顾得上她，大概是饿了。”

Erik真的对饲养鸟类的细节没有半点兴趣。话虽如此，但在Charles投喂它的时候他还是忍不住走到了他身后，把手搁在了他后腰上。

Charles最终只翻出来一袋干巴巴的葡萄干，看起来像是不知道哪个实验员偷懒时带进来的，现在只能屈尊进鸟肚子了。那只长尾巴的蓝鸟似乎也不在乎面前是新鲜饱满的红提还是干瘪的水果干，一啄一啄吃得欢畅。Erik想它要是吃真水果一定吃得满脸都是溅出来的汁水，光想象就惨不忍睹。Charles不知道他在想什么，依旧看着笼子道:“她就是那只长尾辉椋鸟。”

“她就是……什么？”Erik原本还在漫不经心地描摹怀中人的腰线，直到反应过来才难以置信地看向Charles:“她就是我们要遭那么多罪的原因？”很好，还是个女字旁的她。

Charles点了点头，看着那只蓝鸟在里面欢快地甩动尾巴的样子也有点哭笑不得的无力感:“她倒是精神不错。”

那只辉椋鸟何止精神不错，她简直就是事不关己高高挂起的最佳写照，就像Charles所说的，她看起来的确是只漂亮的小东西，青蓝色的羽毛像洒了亮粉的鳞片一样在灯光下熠熠生辉，扑腾起来时露出下腹柔软的白色。Charles犹疑地看了她片刻，然后才告诉Erik告诉他雌鸟一般没有这种青铜色的辉光。然后他们两人双双沉默了几秒，最后又花了十分钟确定从一开始偷渡她的人就搞错了，这根本就是个“他”。

“他现在那么好动，可能……”Charles盯着他看了片刻，最终像是痛下决心般地开口:“是在求偶。”

这下Erik坐不住了，就像Raven经常讽刺地那样，他对他的领地内一切除Charles外的活着的散发荷尔蒙的雄性生物都充满敌意，不分物种。这个理论在今天得到了很好的证实，他猛地把Charles从笼子前拽开的样子活像那只鸟会跳起来吞了他丈夫。Charles好笑地看了他一眼:“他是只鸟，他对羽毛和水果更感兴趣，Erik，他不会和你抢我的。”

Erik反驳“谁知道他还有什么病菌”的表情就像在告诉Charles他面前的火辣站街男可能携带HIV，他看起来甚至想找个帘子把笼子盖起来。小蓝鸟毫无危机意识，依旧扑棱着翅膀欢快地蹦来蹦去，最终以Erik在笼壁上的一记重拍为结束偃旗息鼓地躲到笼底去了。“都是你的错，好好反省。”Erik恶声恶气地威胁他，全然忘记了他在对一只鸟说话。

“你知道动保会起诉你的对吧？”Charles抱着手臂懒洋洋地道，在Erik把他再次扯进怀里的时候没有反抗，“对我好一点，我没准还能替你做个伪证。”

“我们结婚了，Charles，他们不会相信你的，”Erik低下头去咬他的耳垂，双手绕过腋下环住他的腰，“因为他们全都心知肚明你永远会站在我这一边。”

“我会管这个叫傲慢自大，少将先生。”

Charles挑着眉冲他笑起来，Erik于是又去惩罚性地封住他的嘴，换来了几下不怎么认真的挣扎。他们笑着胡闹了一会儿，又在听到远远传来的直升机降落的声音中安静了下来。隔着墙壁能依稀听到有人在询问情况，是政府的人来了。

Erik过了好一会儿才再度俯下身，将下颔搁在Charles肩头，更紧地环住了他的丈夫。Charles能感觉到他没顾上打理的胡茬又冒了出来，毛糙地磨着他的脸颊:“Charles，你知道的。你知道我还是会时不时离开纽约，离开你，去我也弄不清楚的地点做些需要见血的事；我还是会经常性地失去联络，不知道什么时候会被盖着国旗送回来，在墓碑上写着千篇一律的‘他为这个国家而死’，我没法改变这一切，但我依旧贪心地想要你。为我留下，Charles——别离开我。”

Charles叹了口气。

“我也还是会经常性地泡在实验室里，没法在你每次神出鬼没地出现在家里时用热茶迎接你；我还是会在每一次人们需要我的时候出现在每一个疫区的前线，不知道什么时候就会在某种非洲动物传来的流感下死去，”他道，声音冷静地就像他握着Erik的动作一样，“但这不代表我不爱你，你这个白痴。我爱你直到我死，所以请像个成年人那样擦擦眼泪，也别再把鼻涕弄到我实验服上了，尊敬的Lehnsherr少将。”

Erik从把眼泪蹭在他丈夫肩头的时候对他从来没信过的上帝发誓，他这辈子再也没法像爱他一样地爱上任何人了。

就像人们常说的那样，道理总是很简单。

你深爱你的信仰，我深爱你，仅此而已。

END.


End file.
